age doesn't matter
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: She knew they were not going to be together . But still she was grateful that he was still the same .


**DISCLAIMER – I don't own it . sorry for mistakes . ** A sigh escaped from the soft lips of the 12-year old blue haired girl. Wendy looked up at the sky. Her brother Natsu told her to join the party but she refused because she would have to see her crush dance again with some random girl of his own age. Why did age matter anyways?

Of course Wendy never told Gray about her feelings. The guy was 17 and she was just 12. He only looked at her like a sister. He was protective of her, after all Wendy was Natsu's sister and Gray was his best friend. But still this stupid heart never stopped to race when he talked to her or smiled at her. She couldn't help but blush and start stuttering in front of him.

"I wish he and I could at least spend some time together …" she said sweetly closing her eyes. The blue head didn't notice that when she was lost in her own thoughts, a shooting star left shining in the dark sky leaving hope and courage for her.

As Wendy opened her eyes, faint sound of footsteps could be heard. She knew someone was coming but didn't bother to turn around. It could again be another couple came on terrace to have some private time. She didn't want to disturb them.

"What are you doing here Wen …?" the voice she was so familiar with broke her chain of thoughts. The pre-teen slowly turned around to find a tall figure standing there. Raven hairs in spikes, onyx eyes looking calmly at her. The black attire added more effects (the one he wears in the theme song of memory days). Over all he looked dashing.

"Ermm... uhmm, I ...ermm…" oh crap! It was happening again. Gray raised a questioning brow at the confusing response he received from the girl. Gray smiled and continued further so he could at least encourage the girl to speak something which was understandable.

"You aren't enjoying the party? It's the first time Natsu has gained so many marks in math." he said putting his hands on the wall where Wendy was also resting her both the hands.

"Well, I don't have a partner you see…" she trailed off with a sad look on her face. Well how could she have when all the guests were teenagers here? They were older than her for at least 4-5 years.

Gray nodded in understanding. "You aren't going to enjoy the party Gray–san?" the girl asked innocently. The dark – haired teen smiled and ruffled her hairs earning a blush from the shy and cute Wendy.

"Well ... how could I enjoy the party when such a sweet girl here is alone?" he replied making the said sweet girl get red.

Wendy turned her face to look at the sky. "Mom …" she muttered unconsciously at seeing a shining star. Gray turned to look at her. He knew how she missed her mother. Gray hugged the girl close to him.

Wendy's eyes widened at the sudden action but she felt good there. Finally building up some courage she spoke.

"Umm… Gray–san?" the latter broke the hug n replied, "Please call me just Gray Wen."

The blue head smiled. "Alright Gray. I wanted to say something." the teen nodded indicating to go ahead.

"I like you Gray." she finally blurted out. Her face was red contrasting her hairs though.

Gray's eyes went wide. Wendy could not help but cry. Tears started to flow down as only one thought came to her mind that he would leave her right now. But to her utter surprise, Gray sighed and ruffled her hairs. He wiped away the tears and smiled apologetically at her.

"You do know that you are too young for me. Right Wen?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm sorry." she muttered. "Don't be." He said instantly.

"You are too young Wendy but I know that you'll have someone for you soon. Don't worry there won't be any differences in my behavior." he assured the girl. She smiled at him. While telling her that, Gray smiled as a scene flashed in his mind where a boy around the same age as her, was staring at Wendy. The said boy was gray's brother Romeo.

"Thanks for listening though … Gray." she whispered when he went down back to Natsu and others.

**So here it is . I wasn't quite sure should I update it . crack pairing right ? what can I do though ? hope u liked it . review please ?**


End file.
